english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
B.J. Ward
Betty Jean "B.J." Ward (born September 16, 1944) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - John (ep9), Mrs. Nichols (eps17-19), Princess Ariadne (ep5), Walter Tell (ep5) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - M3 (ep77) *Batman Beyond (2000) - Singer (ep44) *Ben 10 (2007) - Groom's Mother (ep43) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Max's Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993-1995) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - Andy (ep8), Chapperone (ep13), Diva (ep9), Little Girl (ep8), Mom (ep13), Parrot (ep13), Questioner#2 (ep9), Santa's Little Helper (ep8), Voldra (ep13) *Fish Police (1992) - Widow Casino (ep1) *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Connie Hauser (ep6) *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Duane, Fleance, Lady of the Lake (ep48) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Alexander Xanatos (ep1), Billy's Mom (ep1), Fleance (ep1) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Boy (ep?), Greg's Mom (ep8), Old Lady (ep?), Singer (ep13) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) - Velma Dinkley (ep3) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Aunt Jebidisa (ep2), Computer Voice (ep4), Mom (ep4), Operator (ep4), Velma Dinkley (ep2) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989-1990) - Mrs. Mary Brown *Popeye and Son (1987) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Regular Show (2010) - Dr. Asinovskovich (ep7), Lady (ep7), Woman (ep7) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Witch Hag (ep30) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Computer Voice (ep9) *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1992) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Baby (ep11), P.D. Flauntlerond (ep11), Woman (ep11) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Velma Dinkley *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Iris the Computer, Nurse Holloway (ep40) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Mayor Waters (ep10) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Madame Pamplemousse (ep46) *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Honey (ep30) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Princess Allura, Witch Haggar 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Aunt Margaret *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Master Alchemist *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Scarlett *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Chorus *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Velma Dinkley *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Rainbow Face#2 (Singing Voice) *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Street Mother 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) - Additional Voices *GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) - Small Foot *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Gertrude *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Magellenic 1, Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Woman's Voice 'Shorts' *Staylongers (2000) - Betty Rubble *The Little Engine That Could (1991) - Grumpella *What A Cartoon! (1997) - Female Computer (ep39), Stanley (ep39) 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Betty Rubble *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Betty Rubble *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Female Parent, Kid#2, Mother Earth *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Betty Rubble *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Betty Rubble *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Googie, Repulsa 'Web Animation' *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Pagemaster (1994) - Queen of Hearts Video Games 'Video Games' *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Rader Lieutenant, Vault Security (Patty), Vending Computer (Shop Tec) *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Demon Stone (2004) - Cireko, Female Elf 2 *Galleon (2004) - Sorceress#1, Villagers *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Additional Female Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Computer, Forseti Control, Scientist#2 *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Knight (2000) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town (2000) - Velma Dinkley *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Velma Dinkley *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Romulan Officers, Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Elsa Weissenger, Female PDA 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Alexia, Dart Lady, Royal Boy A, Royal Girl D *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Camellia *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Barga, Great Sage Crest *Grandia II (2000) - Roan, Elmo *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Ohatsu *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Sephy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (123) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2016. Category:American Voice Actors